


Ember Burning Bright

by melodiousoblivion



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Ember is a smart dog
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Victoria Hughes, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Lucas Ripley & Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60





	1. (5 times they were outed by a dog)

**Author's Note:**

> does this ignore canon? yes. too bad. we deserve fluff. in this andy has her own apt, ripley is still alive goddamnit, and robert is still the captain.

Andy used to be certain that she was her dogs favorite person. After all, she was the one who carried Ember out of a burning building, nursed her back to health, and then adopted her. She’d fallen in love with the pitbull looking mutt with a dopey smile. 

Then, Robert Sullivan wormed his way into her life and made Andy fall in love with him (okay, ‘made her’ is a strong term but it certainly wasn’t on purpose). Andy wasn’t the only Herrera girl solidly in love with Sullivan, Ember was as well. When Robert slept over, which was most nights, Ember would always fall asleep at his feet. In the mornings she’d wake Robert up with kisses until he brought her outside. And it seemed like Ember wasn’t just trying to make Robert love her more, but she was determined to let all of 19 know about it. 

**1.**

If there was anything Maya knew about her best friends dog, it was that Ember didn’t listen anyone who wasn’t Andy. When Andy wasn’t around, she’d listen to Pruitt. Other than that, the best bet was some treats and putting a leash on her. Ember was loving, always up for snuggles and kisses, she just didn’t enjoy anyone but her mother telling her what to do. 

So, when Andy asked Maya to watch the reception desk for 20 minutes while she ran out to grab coffee, she also ended up with Ember. Praying that nobody would walk through the doors. 

God, it seemed, was in a mood. Because someone failed to mention that a local class was coming in for a tour. Maya scrambled for a leash as Ember barked and jumped around the 7 year olds. 

“Ember, come,” Sullivan barked out from his office, “Down. Stay.” And she actually listened. She ran to Sullivan and laid by his desk, panting happily. Maya passed the tour off to Vic and returned to the desk, looking in Sullivan’s office every once in a while. Maybe Ember just really liked Sullivan? He did have an authoritative voice. 

When Andy walked in a few minutes later, bag of donuts and tray of coffee in hand, Ember once again started running around and jumping on her mother. 

“Ember! Get over here.” Sullivan came to the door and again to Maya’s shock, Ember went to his side and sat. Sullivan pet her head and Ember leaned into his leg. 

Maya watched as Andy handed Sullivan his coffee and oh...my....god she was doing that hip thing. She popped out her hip at him. Just a little bit but Maya was familiar with her best friends techniques and she was getting laid by Sullivan. Her best friend was having sex with their chief. 

When Sullivan finally went back into his office Maya faced Andy and sipped her coffee. 

“What’s with the face?” Andy asked, oblivious. 

“Nothing. Just, if you wanted to come over tonight Carina and I are making homemade pasta. You could bring Sullivan.” She looked over the lid of her coffee and watched Andy’s face contort as she tried to keep it under wraps. 

“How’d you figure it out?” Andy finally gave it up, a smile creeping onto her face. 

“Ember. She actually listened to him.” 

**2.**

Miller’s margaritas were dangerous. So dangerous that Travis somehow woke up in his own bed, but apparently left his phone at Andy’s house? Thankfully he’d Ubered that night (how did he call an Uber to get back home without his phone) and still had his car and keys. He started the drive to Andy’s condo, hoping she was awake so he could grab his phone and maybe convince her to make him waffles. After a short drive he pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. 

He knocked on the door and heard nothing. Tried to open it and it was locked. He was about to consider it a lost cause when he heard barking and then, a scream. Heart racing he ran to the backyard, already imagining the worst scenario. He didn’t know if what he actually saw was better or worse. 

His captain, Robert Sullivan, had Travis’ friend and lieutenant Andy Herrera in his arms and he was spinning her around, with Ember bouncing around at their feet. The scream was joyous laughter, and Travis watched with his mouth open as he saw two of the most serious people he knew being the most free he’d ever seen. 

“Uh. Hi.” Ember turned her head at Travis’ voice and ran towards him, head butting his leg and licking his hand. 

“Montgomery.” Sullivan let Andy down, his hand still on her hip. 

“I’m just, I’m going to grab my phone. Then i’ll leave. Nice to see you, chief.” Travis turned on his heel and walked inside, still speechless. 

“Trav, I can explain.” Andy ran in after him. 

“I’m not sure I want to know. Is it just sex?” He still didn’t think he wanted to know. 

“No. It’s not. I- I think I’m in love with him. And he feels the same way.” That was unexpected. And...good? Maybe good?

“Who else knows?”

“Bishop. You.” Andy looked nervous, which she never was. Travis reached out and took her hand. 

“It’s out secret. I promise. If he hurts you I’ll kick his ass.” Andy squeezed Travis’ hand in silent thanks. He grabbed his phone, kissed her cheek, and left, leaving the two of them to their quiet day. 

**3.**

When Tuck visited the station one day and talked about wanting to pick up odd jobs to have some extra cash, Andy offered to let him dog sit. She had a soft spot for Warrens son, and she felt bad leaving Ember with her father all the time. Having Tuck stop by to walk and feed Ember when she was on shift would be a life saver. 

Tuck was sweet as can be, and despite Andy telling him to not worry about what the condo looked like, he often found himself cleaning up. With both his parents being in demanding professions he knew how hard it was to keep things in order, so it was no bother to switch laundry or empty the dishwasher while waiting for Ember to finish her dinner. 

Ben loved seeing his son take on this responsibility, and it took the pressure off Miranda and him to actually get a dog. 

“Dad, I didn’t know Andy lived in Montana.” Tuck remarked one day. 

“I didn’t know that either...” Ben furrowed his brow. 

“Ember grabbed a Montana sweatshirt today and was running around with it for like 20 minutes until I was able to get it back from her. It was for a Montana fire department.”

Now Ben was pretty sure Andy had only ever served as a fire fighter in Seattle, but there was one person he knew who did work in Montana. A smile came over his face as he started to put puzzle pieces together. Smiles, small touches, energy shifts. It was reminiscent of all the times at GSM an attending fell in love with a resident. 

“Next time you see Andy you should ask her about it.” Just because he was fine with the captain and Herrera dating didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with it. 

**4.**

Much like the diner, the dog park had become a haven for Lucas and Vic. It was far away from anyone they knew, and had all the puppies that Vic could want to cuddle. While they were walking through the grass Vic saw a familiar mutt running up to her, a tennis hall in her mouth. 

“Ember? What are you doing here pup?” Vic knelt down, scratching between Embers ears while the puppy panted excitedly. 

“Eggy, if Ember is here doesn’t that mean...” He trailed off and Vic lifted her eyes, expecting to see Andy and try to talk her into keeping quiet. What she wasn’t expecting was to see Andy and their Captain, hand in hand, looking just as shocked as Vic and Lucas did. 

Ember, oblivious to the tension, bounced around between the four humans, giving them kisses and rolling in the grass. 

The park became their spot. On days when all four of them were off, they’d pack a picnic and bring Ember to the park. Sometimes just Robert and Luke would take her there for a walk. They were like the illicit couples club, and they had a mutt as their mascot. 

**5.**

After what may have been the longest shift ever, Dean and Jack decided that a visit to their favorite brunch spot was in order. It was further away from the station and the houseboat than they usually ventured but the waffles were to die for and after a night wherein everyone and their mother decided they needed the fire station, the boys thought they deserved it. The waitress sat them near a window, and Jack did some people watching while waiting for the food to arrive. 

“Hey, Miller, is that...is that Captain Sullivan?” Jack squinted across the street to try and confirm what he thought. Sullivan hadn’t been on shift last night, but honestly nobody ever thought of what Sullivan’s life looked like outside the station. 

“Yeah it looks like it, but I didn’t know he had a dog?” Dean adjusted in his seat, craning his neck. 

“That’s Ember. Holy shit that dog is Ember.” Jack and Dean both pressed closer, and looked in awe upon the dog they had both come to know as Andy’s sidekick.

“Maybe Pruitt couldn’t watch her last night so Sullivan offered?” They watched as Sullivan came to a stop outside a little cafe across the street. He conversed quickly with a waitress and then sat at a table outside. Then, Dean kicked Jack under the table, at a loss for words. Walking down the street towards the cafe was Andy Herrera, wearing her street clothes and a smile. 

Jack, still trying to rationalize this, assumed that the smile was for Ember and Ember alone. He was, once again, incorrect. Upon reaching the table Sullivan stood and looped an arm behind Andy’s back, pulling her body against his. Andy chased his lips with her own, and they stood without a care in the world, Ember jumping at their feet. 

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit.”

Message from: Jack Gibson

To: Maya Bishop, Travis Montgomery, Dean Miller, Victoria Hughes, and Ben Warren

JG: dean and i just saw herrera and sullivan together

DM: making out

JG: tongue was involved

TM: wait, the two of you didn’t know?

JG: YOU DID?

VH: i knew

BW: same

TM: me too

MB: yep. 

DM: y’all suck.

Message from: Andy Herrera

To: S19 A-Team

AH: so apparently everyone knows...surprise?

RS: We’d appreciate your discretion in this matter as Andy and I discuss how to best move forward, but I can assure you this does not affect how I run the station. 

VH: so serious, i thought you getting laid regularly would loosen you up

VH: sorry that was kinda inappropriate

MB: we’ll keep this quiet.

TM: does this mean we can call you lieutenant sullivan? or have an actual wedding as a do-over?

DM: you’re MARRIED?

TM: whoops

AH: surprise? again? dinner at my place tonight, free booze, we’ll talk there. 


	2. (that time when Ember knew before anyone else)

One morning, Ember wouldn’t leave Andy alone. Wouldn’t let Robert play with her, just followed Andy around like a shadow. She did it the next day, and the next, and the next. At night she’d sleep in between Andy and Robert (which annoyed Robert to no end). 

“Dogs can tell when somethings wrong. Have you had a check up recently?” Travis said when Andy complained to him about it. Andy shrugged and texted Meredith, figuring she was due for her physical and may as well see if anything was to Ember’s weird attachment.

Three days later she found herself in an exam room with Meredith and Amelia (who was joining because she was bored) while they waited for her blood work to come back. The exam had come back normal, but Meredith had decided to give her the full rundown to be safe. 

“Andy, I got your blood work back. You have elevated hCG. Judging by your levels, I’d say you’re 6 weeks pregnant.” Andy heard a ringing in her ears as she reached out for Amelias hand, grasping it to try and anchor herself.

“You have options. Why don’t you go home, think it through, and then you can either continue with me or Carina, depending on what you want.” Meredith said, resting her hand on Andy’s shoulder.

Andy drove home, still in a fog. Robert was at work until tonight, and her head was spinning. Once she walked into the house she immediately fell onto the couch, feeling the beginnings of a panic attack rise within her.

She heard a whining from in front of her, where Ember had wormed her way in between Andy’s legs, and was nudging her knee with her nose.

“You were trying to tell me, weren’t you baby?”

She went through the motions the rest of the day. She did laundry, emptied and reloaded the dishwasher, walked Ember, visited her dad, all with this big secret bubbling inside her.

Robert finally got home, kissing Andy quickly before heading to the shower to wash off the sweat and smoke of the day.

“You had your physical today, right? Everything okay?” Robert came up behind Andy, giving her neck a kiss and pulling her against him.

“Turns out Ember was right. She detected something. I’m pregnant, 6 weeks along.” She didn’t face him, letting the moment of silence settle.

“You’re pregnant?” Robert whispered, turning Andy to him. She lifted her chin to look into his eyes, filled with tears just as hers were.

“Yeah, we are.” She said, letting the beginnings of a smile break onto her face. Robert whooped, spinning her around the kitchen before kissing her deeply.

—

It felt a little bit like divine intervention when Andy’s water broke while on a walk with Carina, Maya, and Ember. Carina was Andy’s OB, Maya was going to be in the room as a birth partner, and Ember wasn’t allowed in the hospital (in a moment of weakness Andy had asked but no dice). Maya called Ben so Tuck could come over and stay with Ember, and Carina called Robert. After waddling back to the house she said a tearful goodbye to Ember, trying to snuggle the puppy as much as possible around her belly. 

At the hospital things moved fast. There was no shortage of doctors coming in to check Andy (ands it as an excuse to get off their feet for a few minutes) and before long she was dilated to 10, and getting ready to push. Maya proved to be the best birthing partner possible, an endless stream of encouragement, and Robert simply was teary and doing his best to be supportive.

After what felt like ages of being torn apart, Andy screamed her daughter into the world. She had a full head of hair, and was healthy as could be. Carina immediately deposited her onto Andy’s chest, where she began to root around until she found a nipple to suckle on.

“Does the little bambina have a name?” Carina asked, doing her best to perform checks while not disturbing the baby’s latch on Andy.

“Ryan Lucia Sullivan.” Robert said, kissing Andy’s forehead.

Over the next few days the team came in and out, bringing gifts and food. They told Vic her name, and Vic cried before saying that it was just what Ripley would have wanted, and he’d love his niece to bits.

The most important meeting happened when they got home. Andy went in the door first, immediately dropping to her knees to greet Ember, trying to calm her down. Robert followed, Ryan in her carrier, held high above where Ember could reach her. 

“Okay, Ember we want you to meet your little sister. This is Ryan, and you have to protect her.” Andy whispered in her puppies ear, holding her collar tightly to avoid too much excitement. Robert set the carrier on the ground gently, and Ember surged forward, sniffing at the new human in confusion. Ryan opened her eyes and they widened, the beginnings of a cry starting, until Ember stuck her tongue out and licked the baby, startling her enough that it cut the cry off at the start.

From that day forward, Ember and Ryan were inseparable. Ember slept on her nursery floor, and once Ryan transitioned to a bed she’d sleep there. Ryan learned how to walk holding Ember’s ears, and was lulled to sleep by lying with her head against Ember’s chest. 

Ryan and Andy had both been usurped as Ember’s favorite person, and they’d never been happier about anything else.


End file.
